La Isla Happy Tree Friends
by Flippy717
Summary: Bienvenidos, una mescla entre HTF y isla del drama, listos para verlo, pues observen
1. La llegada

J.c: y como estan amigos Fictors qui les traigo un nuevo Fic, espero que les guste, ok empezemos.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Mondo Media.

La isla del drama es una serie de Cartoon Network.

Los personajes son de forma anime.

J.c: Bienvenidos al Campamento Wawanaka, un lugar que presenciara varias cosas, donde muchos campistas se efrentaran entre si, ¿Quién sera el ganador? ¿Quiénes se enamoraran?¿Abra sufrimiento? Descubramoslo en La Isla Happy Tree Friends.

1 Cap : Llegada y mision.

J.c: ya empiezan a venir los campistas, Aquí biene Disco Bear.

Venia disco bear bailando como si fuera una disco, cuando el barco llega da un giro mortal y se da la cara contra el muelle.

J.c: ¿Estas bien Disco?

Disco Bear: si viejo, estoy bien, wow que rola fue el viaje, parece que volvi a los 80's

J.c: Oh si si, y aquí viene Mime.

Baja y finge chocarse contra una pared, empieza a hablar en codigo morze.

J.c: No entiendo nada amigo, aquí viene Sniffles, oye cerebrito, entiendes codigo morze.

Snifflles: si

J.c: y vienen volando Splendid y Splendont.

Vienen peleando.

Splendid: aterrizare primero tortuga

Splendont: no yo primero.

Splendid: no yo

Splendont:YO.

J.c: amigos ya aterrizaron.

Splendi y Splendo: aahhh si.

Siguieron viniendo, Lammy, Giggles, Budist Monkey, The Mole, Shifty y Lifty y Petunia.

J.c: y Aquí viene Flippy.

Flippy: muchas gracias amigos.

J.c: Mucho gusto soldado.

Flippy: Jaja (sarcásticamente)

Cuddles venia en el barco.

Cuddles: Mira Conejito, ya llegamos (pega un salto y llega al muelle) hola amigos, soy Cuddles y el es el Sr. Conejito.

Luego viene Handy.

J.c: Bienvenido Handy, baja tus maletas.

Handy: (Gruñe) y como se supone que lo are genio

J.c: ese es tu problema manquito, aca viene Flaky.

Flaky: No… no hay pollitos hay no?

J.c:No.

Flaky: Haaa (va a bajar)

J.c: Oh eso creo.

Flaky: Ahhh (cae al muelle pero la agarra Flippy)

Flippy: Tienes que ser mas cuidadosa.

Flaky: (se sonroja) si, me llamo…

J.c: sigamos tortolos.

Venia Nutty confundiendose el camino.

J.c: Nutty es aquí (saca una Galleta)

Nutty: (ve la galleta) ah es hay.

J.c: Creo que estamos todos.

Viene Lumpy sorfeando.

Lumpy: Uhu, Si viejo.

J.c: Ah si y por ultimo, y no por eso menos importante Lumpy, nuestro Idio… digo Amigo.

Se reunen todos en el muelle.

J.c:Bien camipstas eston son los equipos: Flippy, Flaky, Handy, Cuddles, Shifty, Giggles, Lumpy, Splendid y Disco Bear, ustedes son los Tiburones de oro, Luego Mime, Sniffles, Splendont, The Mole, Petunia, Lammy, Nutty, Lifty y Budist Monkey son los Leones Asesinos, su primera mision es (saca un mapa de la isla) pasaran por el Bosque, llegaran al Presipicio, si lanzaran y tendran que caer en el circulo pequeño, donde creemos que no hay Tiburones, si caen en el circulo Grande, espero que sepan nadar rapido, el equipo que mas jugadores allan caido dentro ganan, ganaran unos carritos para empujar sus cajas de Jacuzy, las tienen que traer aquí por la playa, las traeran, las abriran, y el que mejor la tenga armada podra hacer una fiesta hay, los perdedores tendran que dormir en el muelle.

Sniffles: y con que los armaremos.

J.c: cuando pasen por el bosque tendran que encontrar las herramientas que son: Martillo y clavos, Cinta Adesiva, un motor para pasar el agua al Jakuzy, un balde, madera y una escalera.

Se ponen todos a punto de empezar.

J.c: Bueno campistas, Listooooos, Ahora ahora ahora!

Continuara…


	2. Primer Reto

Cap 2: primera competencia.

J.c:En el ultimo capitulo de la isla HTF, vimo como llegavan los personajes, y ubo amores mmm… Se dividieron en equipos y estan listos para sus retos, ¿podran hacerlos? ¿Quién sera el primer equipo en ganar? ¿y quien el primero en perder un jugador? Descubranlo en… La isla H..t..f

Salen todos corriendo algunos tropesones y empujones, los Tiburones llegan primero mientras que los Leones se pierden.

Tiburones…

Shifty: y como se supone que llegaremos a ese risgo?

Disco Bear: No lo se nena

Shifty: si vas a responder responde bien idiota, ¡Y no soy una nena!

Splendid: ya callense maricas, preguntemos al soldado como llegar.

En la cabina de confesiones…(voy a poner ELCDC desde ahora)

Splendid: quiero terminar este estupido primer juego e irme a dormir en ese Jackuzy, ya me imagino esas aguas termales.

Fuera de la ELCDC…

Lumpy: Olle viejo como sabes por donde ir?

Flippy: Es facil Lumpy, mientras mas arena alla llendo, mas cerca estamos, Cuddles, ¿puedes llamar a tus amigos conejos y preguntar por donde es?

Cuddles: ¡Claro!, Mmm Muh (aclarandose la voz) Sckick Sckier Skiner Skirchack.

Conejitos: Sckick Sckuack

Giggles: ¿Qué les dijiste?

Cuddles: amigos, donde esta el risgo?

Flaky: ¿y que te digieron?

Cuddles: adelante 20 metros y llegamos.

Tiburones de Oro : ._. ¬¬

Leones…

Splendont: Mierda Sniffles, ¡dijiste que con tu Geografia llegariamos!

Sniffles: Ya llegamos espera.

ELCDC…

Sniffles: no quiero hacer enojar a Splendont por dos razones, 1. es un superheroe con poderes y 2. porque soy alergico a su mascara.

Fuera de ELCDC…

Sniffles: Mime ¿alguna idea?

Mime vuelve a hablar en codigo morze.

Sniffles: Oh no lo note.

Lifty: ¿Qué paso?

Sniffles: Que lo tenemos en frente.

J.c: Y los Leones llegan

Budist Monkey: Si! Tomen eso Tiburones!

Handy: ¿por que que pasa?

Derrepente levantan las mirada y miran a todos lo Tiburones almorzando

Leones Asesinos : *Gota Anime*

J.c: Llegan 1 hr retrasados, pero bueno, a comenzar.

Ensima del risgo…

J.c: Bien, deven lanzarse desde aquí, que son unos .000.000 de metros de altura y caer en la zona pequeña, donde que no hay tiburones, si caen en la grande… suerte! Los Leones Van Primer.

Splendont: Muy bien, yo voy primero *toma carrera y se lanza* Kawuavunga!

Sigue The Mole (que cayo por axidente) Petunia, Lifty y Mime.

Sniffles:*se lanza* ¡DIOS SALVAME! *cae abierto de pierna y… bueno, ya saben* mis ESFERAS!

Lammy: Nutty mira una galleta en el aro pequeño!

Nutty: GALLETA! * se lanza*

Lammy: ahora voy yo * se lanza y va a los tiburones*

ELCDC…

Lammy: tenia miedo, pero me lanze.

Fuera de LCDC…

Los tiburones la van a comer pero la miran y vomitan.

J.c: Budist Monkey, te toca.

B.M: Que, li loco, le tengo mielo a las alturas, no me tilapia desde aquí!

J.c: bien usa esto *le pone un gorro de gallina* te lo sacas y tu equipo esta frito

Tiburones…

Splendid: Yo empiezo * se lanza *

Se lanzan Flippy, Flaky (empujada por Giggles) Handy, Cuddles, Giggles, y Shifty.

Disco Bear: Voy yo nenas * se lanza haciendo poses disco*

J.c: Bien Lumpy si te tiras, tu equipo gana, sino hay un desempate.

ELCDC…

Shifty: lo mire y dije, "Estamos muertos"

….

Flippy: Si se lanza, adios amigo

….

Flaky: creo que no sobrevivira a la caida.

Fuerda de LCDC…

Lumpy: Oh Voy a morir viejo, Voy amorir :'( * toma carrera y se lanza y cae en….*

Continuara…


	3. Primeros Ganadores

Capitulo 1 parte 3:

J.c: En el anterior capitulo de La isla Htf:

Los chicos empezaron a largar sus piernas para llegar a el risgo, al pareser, hay gente que le tiene miedo a las alturas, y otros a los heroes, mientras que ese mismo le tenia alergia a las mascaras, luego de un monton de lanzadas, los Leones van con un jugador menos en los lanzamientos y los Tiburones estan a punto de ganar, ¿se lanzara Lumpy? ¿Ganaran el reto los Tiburones?¿Oh sera un empate?. Descubranloo en La Isla H...T..F!

Lumpy: Ok*Toma bastante Carrera* AQUÍ ESTOY DESTINO QUE QUIERES! * corre y se lanza* ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL!

Lumpy mientras caia rezando, y cae justo en el agujero pequeño.

Tiburones: * Celebrando * si, yhea, Uhhu.

J.c: y los Tiburones Ganan!

ELCDC…

Lumpy: Casi… Me… Muero! Y ELLOS CELEBRANDO.

FDLCDC…

J.c: Bien, es hora de las cajas.

Tiburones: 25 de vino colgadas en la pared, si una se cae y rambien se rompe, quedan 24 en la pared.

Leones…

Sniffles: *Haciendo fuerza* AUCH una astilla!

Splendont: Hay lloron esta bien chiquita!

Sniffles: pero duele!

Budist Monkey: Lamos! Callate Celeblito!

Lammy: Hay pero si esta hablando el gallina

Mime finge ser una gallina.

Lifty: ¿The Mole que haces?

Esta The Mole tratando de empujar una piedra

The Mole: Empujo la caja

Nutty: Tengo hambre * en su mente * talvez la caja tenga dulces la abrire para comerlos *fuera de su mente*

Nutty se tira encima de su caja y la rompe mietras los otros lo paran

Mientras los Tiburones…

Splendid : Siiii! Ya tenemos las herramientas podemos comenzar

J.c: Y justo llegan los Leones, rapido dejen las cajas y busquen sus herramientas.

Cuando Volvieron…

J.c: y los tiburones ganan asi que pueden hacer su fiesta.

Tiburones : SIIIIIIII!

En la fogata…

J.c: Bienvenidos a la primera fogata de expulsión del concurso, hoy uno de ustedes se ira a casa, bien, empesemos: 1 para Splendont, Para The Mole, Petunia, Lammy, Mime Sniffles y para Lifty, El ultimo es para…. (epic sound) Nutty.

Nutty: Si Dulceeeee! * salta y lo come*

J.c: Lo siento Budist Monkey pero estas fuera.

Budist Monkey se va al puente de la vergüenza, sube al barco y se marcha.

J.c: ¿Quien sera el siguiente expulsado? Descubranlo en el Proximo capitulo de la Isla H…T..F!

Continuara…


End file.
